


Waiting For The Wolves

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel had kids when he was Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stopped the Apocalypse, then God came back and brought Sammy out of hell, all new and shining again. He also brought back everyone else who died, except for a certain Archangel. Sam's not too happy about that. AU from end of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist fix-it fics.

"Freaking witches," Dean swore as he slammed the motel door behind him. "How come we never get a break from them? The Apocalypse is over, everyone's brought back but we still can't catch a break from witches playing Freaky Friday!" he yelled, kicking his duffel bag across the room. Sam had to admit; it had been really strange (and that's putting it lightly) being in his brother's body for an entire day. Sam hadn't been able to walk properly let alone run because of the crazy bowlegs Dean had on him, and Dean had constantly been tripping over his longer legs, Sam's hair always getting in his eyes.

"I am going to have a very long shower, sleep for five hundred years and then we're going to the Roadhouse and not taking any more cases involving witches ever again," Dean said adamantly.

"Don't use up all the hot water, jerk," Sam said as he collapsed down on the nearest bed. His body was aching from too many times where Dean had fallen flat on his face while wearing his body, and Sam hadn't felt this bashed up in a long time, at least since the Apocalypse had been averted.

"What're you gonna do about it, bitch?" Dean taunted back, and Sam was too tired to do anything back. He'd been exhausted for weeks, his nightmares returning every night with a vengeance, however they were always the same; exactly the same every night.

_He was at the Elysian Fields motel, helping Dean get Kali back into the Impala. Gabriel was inside, facing off against Lucifer, and in that last, fleeting look between them Sam knew that Gabriel wasn't going to survive. He might be an archangel and a Trickster and a pagan god, but he was up against the Devil himself._

_"Sammy, c'mon, let's get outta here!" Dean hissed, leaning out of the car window as Kali seated herself in the back._

_"Dean, I can't. Gabriel's sacrificing himself for us, he's going to die and I can't let him!" Sam argued back._

_"Sam, we don't have enough time. That's what Gabriel's giving us – time! Get in!" Dean said, hushed and bordering on angry – Dean's blatant sign of paranoia. Sam gave his brother one last look before he turned and fled, back into the motel with the sounds of his brother yelling his name from the car. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, the sound of his own beating heart up in his ears as he dodged through the bodies of dead gods and fought not to fall on his ass by sliding in their blood. He had just reached the function room when he heard Gabriel's quiet gasp. Turning his head, he saw that Lucifer had grabbed Gabriel around the waist with one arm and had shoved an archangel's blade through Gabriel's stomach, the latter of which was looking up at his brother in pure shock._

_"You should've known, you learnt all your tricks from me," Lucifer whispered, and Gabriel made eye contact with Sam._

_"Gabe…" Sam whispered, unable to shield his eyes as Lucifer twisted the blade and Gabriel lit up from the inside, Grace piercing through his eyes and mouth as the room got unbearably bright but Sam refused to close his eyes through Gabriel's screaming. When the light finally disappeared and Sam blinked the spots out of his vision, he let out a tiny, incoherent noise at the image of Gabriel. His archangel was dead on the floor, his marvelous wings that had felt so soft and electric when wrapped around him were burnt into the floorboards; Gabriel's own silver blade was still sticking out through his chest._

_"Oh God," Sam gasped, his lungs burning like he'd forgotten to breathe. He walked over to Gabriel without even realizing it until he was kneeling down next to the ashes of the archangel's wings, and placed a hand on Gabriel's chest. There was no familiar rise and fall of breath, the warmth that Gabriel always carried with him was gone and he was dead. Sam felt a sob tear itself from his throat but he refused to let any more out, his eyes blurring but he never felt hot tears drip down his face. He reached his hand up and closed Gabriel's eyes, and then pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Gabriel's abnormally cold lips that he knew Gabriel had always loved. He allowed himself to look at Gabriel for one more endless second before he steeled himself, gripped the handle of Gabriel's blade and pulled it smoothly out of his vessel's body. It was bloody and shining but Sam didn't wipe the blood off, just held the sword in a reverse grip as he slowly stood up to his full height. Gabriel was dead and he wasn't coming back. When he looked across the room, Lucifer was gone, and Sam didn't even have a chance at revenge._

"SAMMY!" a voice shouted, reverberating around his skull. It was only due to the fact that Sam woke up to that voice practically every day that he didn't lash out and punch his brother in the face. "You were having nightmares again, I could swear I felt the room shake. You alright?" Dean asked, and Sam pried his eyes open to see Dean standing above him, looking concerned and older-brotherly as always.

"Fine, Dean. I've been having the same nightmare for months now, you should be used to it by now," Sam said, brushing it off as he always did.

"Sam, your nightmares have never lasted this long, not even after Jess, and not even with the Devil crawling around in your skull all night. Can we please talk about this? I mean I'm usually the one backing away from this touchy-feely crap as fast as possible, but we need to sort this out. Even Cas is worried," Dean said sternly, and Sam felt a pang of envy ring through his body. It had taken God's return to Heaven and the end of the Apocalypse for Dean and Castiel to finally see what they'd been circling around for years. Sam was happy for them; of course he was, even if the sounds from the neighboring motel room kept him up some nights, even if he had to sit through Dean feeding Cas a new flavor or pie from his own fork and the soul-deep staring that they still constantly did. He was overjoyed that they'd finally stopped eye fucking and actually got to the fucking, just so he wouldn't be constantly smothered with the unresolvable sexual tension anymore, but he couldn't help be envious. It was what he used to have with Gabriel, except less staring and more jokes, innuendoes and spontaneous trips to foreign carnivals. Dean had made fun of them but was happy for them, and now the situation was reversed. Sam just wanted his angel back.

"I just… I don't understand. Everyone was brought back – Cas, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Anna, Pam and all of the gods… but He didn't bring back Gabe, Dean. He brought back literally every fucking person who's died in this Apocalypse, people who were accidental deaths or part of mass sacrifices, people who were infected by Croatoan and killed yet He couldn't fucking bring back my goddamn archangel!" Sam swore, flying off the bed as he threw a fist into the wall hard enough to crack the thin plaster.

"Woah there Sam, take it easy," Dean said softly, his hands coming up cautiously like he was trying to calm down an angry animal.

"I won't take it easy, Dean! You've got your angel, you've got Cas and you're happy, and yet my angel's dead, his body still rotting on the ground in the Elysian Fields motel!" Sam roared. "I just… I can't do it anymore Dean, I miss him so much," Sam said, slumping against the thin wall of the motel room. Dean sighed and approached Sam slowly and gently touched his arm.

"We'll find out why Sammy, I promise. Cas is still an angel and he's got rights to Heaven, we can always get him to ask God," Dean said, and Sam snorted.

"That's not going to do any good. I just can't help but think that this is my punishment," Sam sighed. "My punishment for being an abomination, for starting the Apocalypse. Maybe… maybe this is what I deserve," Sam admitted, and Dean grabbed both of his shoulders and slammed him against the wall roughly, his eyes boring into his younger brothers'.

"Now you listen to me Sam! You may have broken the last seal but let's not forget who broke the first! I tortured people for ten years, and yet I've still got you and I've got Cas. You do not deserve to have the people you love ripped away from you and if I have to march up to the pearly gates myself and shove an angel blade up God's ass then I will, if it gets you happy again. Alright?" Dean said sternly, shaking Sam's shoulders for emphasis. Sam was completely shocked at the ferocity and passion with which Dean spoke, and nodded. Dean smiled and took his hands off Sam's shoulders, backing away a few steps.

"Now c'mon. I want to get some pie on the way to the Roadhouse. Seeing Ellen and Jo might do you some good, Sammy," he said. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's ever-changing attitude but a small smile crept up onto his lips at the thought that maybe he wasn't as alone in this as he thought he was.

Within the hour, the Winchesters had packed their bags into the back of the Impala and were on the road to the Roadhouse. Dean had one hand tapping out Led Zeppelin on the steering wheel and the other held a piece of apple pie which he was happily munching on. Sam had sunk into the leather of the passenger seat, staring mindlessly out the window at the changing scenery, and in the back Castiel was sitting, lost in his own thoughts. It was a comfortable drive, the wind was just the right side of warm and was flowing calmly through the car and the mood was calm and serene with the voice of Robert Plant reverberating throughout the interior.

Sam, for once, had nothing bad or remotely depressing going through his mind. Instead, the memories of warm skin and liquid electric feathers washing over him, calming him down so that he almost, almost felt at peace. The drive passed in a haze for the youngest Winchester, and soon they were pulling up just before dusk at Harvelle's Roadhouse. There were already many cars and trucks parked outside, and nearly all of them would have a secret stash of weapons and salt hidden somewhere inside them. The Impala pulled up just next to the Roadhouse, in the parking space that Ellen had adamantly insisted was theirs.

Sam shook himself out of his haze and got out of the car, stretching his legs and rubbing out the cramp from the long drive. Castiel was already standing next to Dean, not even having used the door, and the eldest Winchester was smiling down at his angel, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"C'mon angel, let's get inside while there's still sunlight," Dean said, and comfortably wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulder. Sam followed the couple inside and was bombarded with sound and laughter as soon as he entered. He was sure that he'd never seen the Roadhouse this packed except for Ellen's the-Apocalypse-is-over-and-we're-alive-again-let's-get-drunk party a few months prior.

"Boys! Cas!" Ellen called out over the drunken laughter, beckoning them over to the counter. Nearly everyone they passed raised a hand in greeting or tipped their hats; a few especially drunk hunters bowed flamboyantly. One with a few too many flourishes ended up falling on his ass, his drink spilling all over him as his companions laughed. Ellen shook her head and smiled fondly at their antics as the Winchesters and Cas took a few free seats at the bar. "Haven't seen you three in a while, I was wondering if you'd fallen into a ditch somewhere and never woke up," the woman teased.

"Ellen you know us, would take a hell of a lot more than a ditch to make us gank it," Dean said with an easy smile. "Two beers and a Jack, if you don't mind," he said, automatically knowing Sam and Cas' orders. Cas was still slightly unsure about food and drink, but Sam knew that he did whatever made Dean happy. Cas was good like that – someone who could finally take care of Dean and give him that sense of somewhat normalcy that he'd been craving since their house burned down at age four.

"Here you go, boys," Ellen said, sliding the drinks over the bar. "On the house, like always," she insisted. Since Dean and Sam had stopped the Apocalypse by having Sammy throw himself and Michael into the Cage, therefore bringing God out of his basement and into the game, Ellen had been insisting that everything they had at the Roadhouse was free. Possibly because she was alive again, but also because Jo was back and happy and had finally met a boy at the college a few cities over that she attended. Dean, Sam and Cas clinked their drinks together (Castiel still didn't completely understand the gesture, no matter how many times Dean explained that 'it's just what people did'), and finally felt relaxed in their own atmosphere, amongst familiar people.

Hours passed in a blur of smiling faces, relaxed fighting and drunken laughter; Dean won $200 from hustling pool against some rather new hunters, and Sam was content to just sit at the bar and chat with Ash, who'd emerged out of his room a half hour after the Winchesters arrived. Sam knew that Ash had been perfectly content in Heaven, but was happier to be alive and breathing with more hunters to have around and actual omens to track. Sam knew that Ash liked being useful to people. Everything about the night was perfectly normal and Sam was finally starting to loosen up when it happened.

The jukebox had been right in the middle of Living On a Prayer when the song stopped and changed over suddenly. The entire room grumbled, as more than half of them had been singing along (or at least attempting to), but soon the room got quiet, only a low murmur passing through the Roadhouse. Sam wouldn't have paid it any attention except he recognized the familiar guitar riffs that were resounding throughout the room, and he froze where he sat, back to the room. He refused to get his hopes up, not even when the all-too-recognizable lyrics began to sound.

I never meant to be so bad to you,

One thing I said that I would never do,

A look from you and I would fall from Grace

And that would wipe the smile from my face

Do you remember when we used to dance?

And incidents arose from circumstance,

One thing led to another, we were young,

And we would scream together songs unsung…

Sam felt a warm hand on his back that he recognized as Ellen's, and she leant forward to whisper into his ear; "turn around, Sam." The youngest Winchester couldn't, not when his heart was beating so fast and his mind was telling him that it was just a joke, a prank, a cruel trick on his part. But yet there was a small part in him that brightened and burned with so much hope he thought that he might explode. The song erupted into the chorus that he'd had to wake up to for over two-hundred Tuesdays that slowly and strangely became their song…

It was the heat of the moment

Telling me what your heart meant

The heat of the moment showed in your eyes…

Sam finally unfroze and blinked for the first time the song started playing and slid off his chair. He hesitantly turned around, hoping and dreaming and screaming and being equally ready for anything, for humiliation or embarrassment or hope… but everything stopped when he finally turned around.

He was leaning comfortably on the jukebox with his ever-present smirk, his hair slicked back and tickling the back of his neck, his legs crossed at the ankle and Sam was pretty sure he stopped breathing when he saw Gabriel's glowing molten eyes that he'd fallen in love with. Sam knew as soon as he saw him that it was undoubtedly Gabriel, down to the very last molecule and fibre on that green jacket of his. He didn't even notice that another verse of the song played, that no one in the Roadhouse was speaking a word, or that Dean had his arm around Cas and was smiling wider than a fat kid in a cupcake shop. The hunters throughout the room had almost inadvertently created a path between Sam and Gabriel, and their looks were ranging from curiosity to suspicion, happiness to fear and everything in between. But Sam only had eyes for the one person he'd missed for months, the one person who kept showing up in his nightmares that was so certainly dead and yet he was right in front of him, only a few strides of his long legs away.

"Gabe…" Sam breathed out, his lungs burning as he finally remembered to breathe.

"Heya, Sammy," Gabriel replied, his voice lilting and light and mischievous and relieved and desperate and so goddamn perfect in so many ways that Sam couldn't help himself. Within a few strides they'd met each other in the middle of the room, Sam grabbed Gabriel by the lapels of his jacket and Gabriel slid a hand into his hair and they leaned in and pressed their lips together in a reunion that was long overdue. Eruptions of cheering and clapping resounded around them as they lost themselves in their partner that they'd been apart from for far too long, but neither hunter nor archangel noticed until Sam finally had to pull away for air. Sam lay his forehead against Gabriel's and couldn't help the massive smile that split across his face, his first real smile in the ten months since Gabriel's wings had been charred into the floor.

"You're alive," Sam whispered, and Gabriel grinned.

"You know it, hotshot," Gabriel replied in typical style and Sam squeezed his eyes closed to keep the stupid tears from rolling out. Gabriel swiped a gentle finger under his eyes before anyone noticed and his golden irises burned into Sam's. "Took me a while but I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again," he said with so much conviction that Sam's heart seemed to squeeze in his chest.

"Never letting you out of my sight again," Sam said with a smile, before they finally pulled away while still keeping mere centimeters between them. "I have something of yours," Sam said. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out Gabriel's blade, the metal shining and free of any blood. He held it out to the angel and felt his smaller hand wrap around his bigger one.

"You're such a sap," Gabriel teased with a grin, but easily slid the blade out of Sam's fingers. He held the sword for a few moments as if remembering it's familiarity and then with a twist of his hand it was gone. "But I wouldn't have you any other way," Gabriel said. Sam vaguely noticed that Heat of the Moment was drawing to a close for possibly one of multiple times, and when Gabriel snapped his fingers, the song changed back to Living on a Prayer. "Now I've got something to show you boys," Gabriel said. The archangel grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him over to where Dean and Cas were standing next to Ellen, all three of them with huge smiles on their faces. Gabriel launched himself into Castiel's arms, and the angel hugged back, surprisingly not awkwardly at all – it seemed that Dean had gotten him used to cuddling. Gabriel finally managed to extricate himself out of his brother's arms and held his fist out to Dean, who bumped it with a grin.

"Glad you're back Gabe, I couldn't take my idiot brother's attitude another minute," Dean smirked with an eye-roll, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, I seem to remember you telling me that you were going to shiv God up the ass with an angel blade for being such an asshole," Sam said matter-of-factly, and Gabriel burst into uncontrollable laughter. Even stoic, faithful Cas cracked a tiny smile as the very corner of his lip turned up.

"Still would've done it," Dean said with a proud grin.

"I would've videotaped it," Gabriel said. "Now if you three don't mind, I have something to show you. Ellen, I hope you don't mind if I take these morons off your hands for a while?" he asked, and the woman laughed.

"Anyone who can make Sam smile like that can take them away from me forever if it makes them happy," Ellen said, and Sam smiled at the woman who he'd come to think of as a second mother.

"Thanks, Ellen. Say hi to Jo for us if we don't get back in time," Sam said, and with another snap of his fingers, the two Winchesters and their angels disappeared from the Roadhouse, leaving a few confused patrons behind.

Not even a second after their disappearance, the four men appeared in front of a beautiful two-story house surrounded completely by pine trees. The house, to the Winchesters, looked a lot like their old house in Lawrence, except it was painted a fresh spring green, almost the same color of Gabriel's jacket but a few shades lighter. The Impala was sitting in the driveway next to the double garage, and there were a few lights on in the house.

"Gabe, what is this?" Sam asked, tearing his eyes away from the familiar-yet-not house to look at his archangel.

"This is what I've spent the last week on. That was when Daddy dearest resurrected me, and I wanted to go back to you immediately, but I felt like I had to do this first. I went to Lawrence and had a peek around your old house and created this. I figured now with the Apocalypse over and more hunters than ever, there aren't going to be too many hunts in the future, and I'm sure you're all sick of motel beds and shitty diners. So, this happened," Gabriel explained quickly. "Open-plan, three bedroom plus study-slash-library that could rival Bobby's, panic room in the basement with all the wards I could think of and fully-stocked weaponry." Sam couldn't tear his eyes off the house that he now realized was theirs. Gabriel had built all four of them a house to live in, to be together in and to be happy in. Something that Sam and Dean had never had and yet yearned for more than anything else in their entire lives. "Less than five miles from Sioux Falls, full salt and iron perimeter buried six feet under, shooting range 'round the back and my favorite part…" Gabriel said, pausing for effect. "Sound proof bedrooms," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Sam burst into laughter, dragging the archangel off the ground and lifting him off his feet.

"You are so absolutely perfect," Sam said, and Gabriel wrapped his arms gently around Sam's neck and pressed a kiss to the hunter's lips.

"I know," Gabriel said smugly, and Sam laughed and put him down. When he looked to his brother and Castiel, he wasn't really surprised at their reactions. Castiel was looking like his entire existence had been made as he beamed at Dean, his cobalt blue eyes shining. Dean looked like he was half in shock and half about to burst into happy tears.

"Gabriel… I… thank you," was all Dean managed to get out, and Gabriel laughed happily.

"You're most welcome, Dean-o," he said, and suddenly his attention was caught by a loud bark. Coming pounding down the porch steps and into his arms was a small, grey husky with bright topaz eyes. Gabriel picked up the puppy and attempted to settle him as it wriggled happily in his arms and licked his face.

"Who's this?" Sam asked, looking curiously at the puppy. The sound of his voice caught the husky's attention and it launched itself into Sam's arms and snuggled into his neck and Sam couldn't help but cuddle it back.

"That's Vali. He's my… grandson," Gabriel said somewhat awkwardly, and Dean spluttered.  
"Grandson? How is a wolf your grandson? Wait, that means you have kids!" Dean stammered, completely confused. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Well my son Fenrir is a giant wolf. Naturally he has little wolf babies, and Vali's one of my grandkids. Not that hard a conclusion to come across if you actually did a little research," Gabriel said with a shrug.

"He's got your eyes," Sam noticed, and Gabriel smiled. "Does that mean we'll be having little eight-legged foals running about sometime soon?" he teased, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny Sam. Sleip's actually the youngest of my children and if he even thinks about having kids at this age then he's got another thing coming for him," he growled teasingly. Sam couldn't believe how easily he was accepting everything – Gabriel back and with him, their new home and now Gabriel's fluffy grandson was nuzzling into him.

"Do I even wanna know?" Dean mumbled.

"Sleipnir is Loki's son, a horse with eight legs. Myth says that Loki turned into a horse and seduced a stallion to aid Odin in the winning of a bet against a giant," Cas informed and Gabriel winked.

"I was a damn sexy horse. Now c'mon, house tour time!" Gabriel said. Sam let Vali go and the pup ran excitedly back into the house, the four men following behind. Sam still couldn't quite believe what was going on and was worried that it would be too overwhelming; but when Gabriel snuck up behind him and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Sam's neck and mumble something about testing out the new soundproof bedrooms, Sam knew that this was exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.


End file.
